Reminiscence
by Foxymoon
Summary: De douloureux souvenirs viennent faire surface pour notre cher Iruka ! Suite de "N'oublis pas tes promesses"


**Couple :** Kakashi x Iruka.

**Genre :** Yaoi, lime, du mignon tout plein.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre :** Suite de N'oublie pas tes promesses et de Ne me laisse pas.

**Note :** Les chapitres peuvent se lire indépendamment.

La journée semblait bien entamée sur le village caché du Feu. Le soleil n'envoyait par la fenêtre que quelques rayons éparses sur le mur d'un blanc immaculé de la chambre. Grâce aux rideaux vaporeux crème qui ondulaient gracieusement sous la brise chaude d'été, les teintes habituellement aveuglantes sous les lampes se voyaient adoucies d'une aura dorée. Si l'été était suffisamment entamé pour dissiper l'odeur des fleurs sur les arbres, celles d'herbe coupée, de sève et de nourriture venant des échoppes dans la rue, suffisait à apaiser l'esprit du ninja.

En effet, Iruka se trouvait encore allongé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Son état s'étant amélioré depuis la semaine passée, le jeune dauphin s'était vu changer d'étage. Malheureusement, si l'endroit était plus spacieux et la nourriture moins contrôlée, il n'en restait que les visites étaient toujours aussi rares… Soupirant, Iruka détourna les yeux de la fenêtre grande ouverte pour se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il avait sur les cuisses. Clignant des yeux, le ninja se les frotta doucement puis s'étira en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête tout en baillant allègrement.

Voilà deux jours qu'il aurait dû rendre son rapport, mais à croire que son esprit faisait tout pour le détourner de sa tâche ! Et jusqu'à présent, il y arrivait plutôt bien… Rassemblant les feuilles vierges qui avaient glissées de la chemise en carton, le jeune homme posa un regard brillant de fatigue sur la porte et soupira encore. Il s'ennuyait, les cours lui manquaient autant que toute la paperasse administrative. Même s'il s'en plaignait souvent, au moins tous ça l'empêchait de repenser à ses problèmes, dont l'absence de Kakashi…

Rougissant, Iruka bougea des épaules pour les dégourdir puis referma d'un geste agacé le dossier qu'il posa sur la table de chevet avant de se lever. Prit d'un léger vertige, le chuunin inspira profondément et lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Repoussant les rideaux, le jeune homme s'y adossa et baissa les yeux sur la ville. De la poussière créait une brume scintillante dans les rues de Konoha alors que ses habitants se pressaient de rentrer chez eux et que des enfants, ayant finis leurs cours, couraient un peu partout en poussant des cris aigues. Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du dauphin qui ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les odeurs et sons qui lui parvenaient.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisant tressaillir. Se retournant vivement, le jeune ninja se retrouva avec une tornade blonde dans les bras. Iruka sentit une drôle d'émotion le saisir tandis qu'il baissait les yeux. D'autres enfants entrèrent plus calmement dans la chambre, et l'un d'eux portait même un bouquet de fleur. Leur souriant avec tendresse, le chuunin repoussa la fillette et retourna s'asseoir dans son lit. Il s'agissait là d'une grande partie de sa classe de genins et tous le fixaient avec attention et inquiétude, n'osant prendre la parole. Souriant de plus belle, Iruka se sentit rougir et il déclara pour les rassurer :

- Je devrais sortir d'ici quelques jours. Je reprendrais les cours dans une semaine peut être !

Le soulagement fut presque palpable et les sourires revinrent sur les visages juvéniles et les larmes silencieuses disparurent. Le chuunin se rendit compte en les voyant s'asseoir près de lui qu'il devait être samedi ou dimanche et Iruka se sentit coupable de s'être cru seul. Ces gosses continuaient à avoir cours ! Ebouriffant affectueusement les cheveux d'un de ses élèves, il les écouta lui raconter leur semaine et les difficultés rencontrées. Le chuunin sentit son moral remonter en flèche aussi arriva-t-il à les gronder de leur manque de sérieux en cours et leur demanda d'être gentil avec son remplaçant et de bien travailler. Le temps passa suffisamment vite pour qu'ils soient surpris par la nuit. Clignant des yeux, Iruka désigna la fenêtre aux enfants et leur souffla :

- Allons, il est temps pour vous de rentrer. Vos parents vont s'inquiéter.

- Mais, Iruka-senseï, vous allez encore être tout seul !

- Allons, (il caressa les cheveux de la petite blonde) si tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi, tu n'auras qu'à revenir demain après midi.

- Moi aussi je veux venir alors ! S'exclama un membre de la famille Inuzuka, suivit du jappement enthousiaste de son chiot.

- Et moi aussi !! Ajouta un autre élève.

Iruka sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et il eut un sourire resplendissant. Un léger mouvement vers sa droite détourna son attention de tous ces adorables genins et il vit dans l'encadré de la porte la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir en ces lieux. Clignant des yeux, le chuunin sentit tout son corps réagir à cette présence… A ce simple regard. Les enfants comprirent rapidement que leur senseï ne les écoutait plus alors ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'intrus et virent un ninja aux cheveux argentés et l'air endormi. Iruka dû se retenir de rire, sachant que quelques secondes auparavant, l'expression du junin était largement différente. Tout du moins, assez pour embraser son corps en entier. Rougissant un peu, le dauphin chassa les genins pour se retrouver enfin seul avec le ninja. Détournant les yeux de la silhouette pour fixer la fenêtre, il dit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne t'attendais pas avant quelques jours…

- Je me suis pressé pour rentrer un plus tôt.

Kakashi se décolla du montant de porte pour refermer la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du brun assit sur le lit, encore en pyjama blanc. Souriant sous son masque en le découvrant les cheveux lâchés, le junin laissa son regard glisser sur le profil de amant bien aimé pour ensuite s'égarer sur la courbe de sa gorge avant de remonter sur ses lèvres frémissantes et entrouvertes. Souriant de plus belle, Kakashi posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka qui tourna la tête vers lui. Leur regard se croisèrent et la distance qui les séparait fut franchie pour obtenir un baisé d'abord langoureux, mais rapidement sulfureux. Lorsque l'échange prit fin, le dauphin se retrouva légèrement essoufflé, les joues roses et le regard brillant. Déglutissant, il demanda d'une voix taquine et pourtant rauque en caressant la joue découverte de son épouvantail :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas osé bâcler ta mission pour revenir plus vite…

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Le chuunin tenta d'ignorer la langue provocatrice qui se promenait sur les lèvres pâles de Kakashi et fronça les sourcils, prenant son air contrarié de professeur avant de se mettre à rire, trop heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui pour réellement se fâcher. Le junin profita de cette inattention pour se glisser derrière Iruka, enserrant doucement ses hanches de ses cuisses alors qu'il passait les bras autour de son torse pour l'enlacer. Les lèvres de l'argenté vinrent effleurer la peau au travers des mèches de cheveux tandis que ses mains trouvaient rapidement le dessous du pyjama pour caresser avec ardeur son ventre finement musclé puis son torse. Iruka ferma les yeux, son rire s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Puis vint un soupir et un autre encore alors qu'il subissait les douces attentions de son amant.

- Kakashi-san… Pas ici. Hm…

- Et pourquoi pas ? On l'a bien fait la semaine dernière… Tu t'en souviens ?

- Justement ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû subir les regards de Sakura et les sous-entendus douteux de Tsunade-sama…

Kakashi interrompit ses baisés et redressa la tête, venant mordiller l'oreille du dauphin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Cependant, le junin sentait dans la voix de son amant que celui-ci lui en voulait encore. Léchant le lobe rougit avec soin par ses dents, Kakashi plissa des yeux, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de me faire culpabiliser ? Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi… J'ai juste voulu savoir si tout allait bien et c'est le seul moyen qui m'ait traversé l'esprit à ce moment !

- QUOI ?!

Le chuunin se retourna brusquement, armé d'un coussin et ne frappa qu'un nuage de poussière. Grognant, il fit face à la pièce et vit l'argenté accroupit sur le bureau, une main levée en signe d'apaisement. Se levant, Iruka se rendit compte trop tard que ce mouvement était bien brusque pour son corps encore en rétablissement. Il sentit donc ses genoux lâchés, mais fut rattrapé par deux bras puissants. Se retrouvant le nez contre un gilet, le dauphin lâcha un soupir tremblant et agrippa les épaules de son bien aimé pour se redresser tout en restant contre lui.

Kakashi eut le cœur en défaillance quand il vit le ninja pâlir à vue d'œil et défaillir. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il se précipite et ne le prenne dans ses bras. De sentir ce corps chaud, mais qui semblait si fragile se presser contre le sien, éveilla le désir du junin. Son étreinte se fit plus passionnée tandis qu'il se mettait à mordiller le cou d'Iruka, son souffle chaud venant se perdre sur la peau frémissante. Le dauphin se lova un peu plus contre Kakashi, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. N'y tenant plus, l'argenté fit reculer son amant jusqu'au lit où il y allongea, ses mains trouvant la taille d'Iruka qu'elles caressèrent avec tendresse. Les lèvres du ninja cédèrent la place aux dents qui martyrisèrent avec passion la peau souple et parfumée au savon.

C'était tellement bon… Iruka se laissa faire, complètement soumis à son partenaire, un vague sourire aux lèvres alors que son corps s'échauffait un peu plus à chaque caresse ou mordillement. Rapidement, son haut lui fut retiré et il frissonna sous la fraîcheur des draps. Cependant, le regard brûlant que posa sur lui Kakashi eut le don de faire passer en second plan ce petit désagrément. Ce simple regard suffit à le faire gémir, arrachant un sourire carnassier à son partenaire qui s'allongea à ses côtés pour lécher et mordiller son torse, n'oubliant pas de passer par tous les points sensibles de cette zone. Les mains du junin n'en restèrent pas en reste, l'une d'elle vint se glisser sous le pantalon d'Iruka pour entamer des mouvements souples du poignet alors que la seconde caressait le ventre et la taille.

Se cambrant, le dauphin lâcha un gémissement rauque et se mit à onduler des hanches, ses joues se teintant d'avantage de rouge alors que son souffle se faisait plus précipité. N'y tenant plus, Kakashi cessa ses caresses, ignorant même le geignement plaintif de son partenaire, pour enlever son gilet puis son haut de soie noire. Il sentait sur lui le regard impatient d'Iruka et le junin se retint de sourire en se demandant comment ce ninja si timide et « célibataire », pouvait à présent se montrer si démonstratif dans de pareille situation. Loin de s'en plaindre, Kakashi retourna auprès de son tendre amant, bien décidé à lui offrir une fin d'après midi des plus appréciables…

Iruka se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage pâle. Encore ces cauchemars ? Il ne savait pas trop. A son réveille, Tsunade-sama lui avait dis, du moins après le départ du junin, qu'elle lui avait fais effacer la mémoire et ce, autant pour sa santé mental que pour la sécurité du village. A croire qu'elle savait… Déglutissant, Iruka se tourna dans le lit pour se blottir contre le corps de Kakashi, mais ce ne fut qu'un drap froid qui l'accueillit. Ecarquillant les yeux, le chuunin sentit son cœur se contracter et il se leva, chancelant légèrement puis alla dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre pour se glisser sous un jet d'eau bouillante. Kakashi avait du repartir en mission, toutefois il aurait pu le prévenir. Peut être ne désirait-il tout simplement pas l'angoisser et lui laisser savourer cet instant rare et précieux pour deux ninjas de Konoha. Soupirant, Iruka baissa la tête, laissant l'eau couler sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Pourquoi devait-il se poser autant de question ? Il n'aurait qu'à attendre le retour de Kakashi dans les jours prochains et peut-être aurait-il une réponse sur le pourquoi de son comportement.

Coupant le jet d'eau, Iruka prit une serviette et la noua sur ses hanches, ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés. Il se croisa dans le miroir derrière la porte de la salle de bain et son reflet lui envoya un regard douloureux et triste. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le chuunin détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas de se voir ainsi. Inspirant un grand coup, il retrouva un air serein et son sourire compréhensif et osa enfin se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. Toujours ce regard… Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et le contraste avec son expression lui fit peur. Comment pouvait-il se mentir à lui-même à ce point ? Iruka plissa des yeux et brisa le miroir d'un coup de poing. Le sang goutta aussitôt des coupures, mais pour le chuunin, ce n'était rien. Baissant les yeux sur les éclats au sol, il ouvrit la porte et sortit pour s'asseoir sur le lit, désorienté. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Par automatisme son regard dériva sur la fenêtre et il sut ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

La lune était magnifique, bien ronde et éclatante dans ce ciel d'été. Les étoiles brillaient à peine autour d'elle. Son aura berçait le paysage d'une douce poudre argentée, donnant l'impression d'être une pellicule en noir et blanc et pourtant tellement pleine de dégradés… Iruka se sentait absorbé par la lune et graduellement son esprit se focalisa dessus et des souvenirs émergèrent. Un trait noir fendit la lune qui se remplit d'un sang bouillonnant. Le souffle plus court, le ninja vit apparaître un œil remplit de haine et de joie sauvage. Cet œil le fixait sans ciller, la pupille fendue comme celle des chats s'élargissant à peine par instant, comme si elle imitait une respiration lente et paisible et pourtant… Iruka sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine et la nausée le saisir. L'œil eut comme un sourire et se rapprocha soudainement, faisant hurler le jeune homme qui recula brusquement, se retrouvant allongé sur le lit.

- Non…

Il se redressa lentement et regarda encore la lune, la retrouvant intacte. Tremblant, Iruka tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur tout en cherchant des habits. Il devait se calmer, penser à autre chose. S'attachant les cheveux, le chuunin sortit par la fenêtre, ignorant ses nausées et vertiges, se sentant trop à l'étroit dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il devait user de cette voie de sortie pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les médic-nins. Descendant dans la rue, Iruka laissa son corps le guider alors qu'il réfléchissait méthodiquement à ce qu'il aurait à faire lorsqu'il reprendrait du service. Ce n'était pas un sujet bien passionnant, mais au moins ne pensait-il plus à ce regard posé sur lui et cette nuit là. Inspirant, le ninja regarda enfin autour de lui et se surprit à être à l'écart du village, près des plaques commémoratives. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Iruka s'avança vers elles et vit une silhouette se tenir immobile. S'arrêtant, le dauphin comprit rapidement et sentit les remords le saisir. Comment avait-il pu penser que Kakashi l'avait laissé seul sans le prévenir ? Surement comptait-il revenir après… Sa contemplation.

Restant silencieux, Iruka rejoignit son compagnon devant la pierre et la fixa, son épaule frôlant celle du junin. Tellement de noms et si peux de souvenirs dans l'esprit des enfants. Fermant les yeux, il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, la tête basse et les poings crispés, le ninja pria pour les morts de Konoha. Il ne tressaillit même pas en sentant des bras l'enlacer doucement, pressant son corps contre un autre, bien chaud et vivant. Inspirant, Iruka enlaça vivement Kakashi avec désespoir, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en s'interdisant de pleurer. Et pourtant… Quelle honte y avait-il à pleurer les êtres chers ?

_L'enfant pleurait devant la stèle. Seul, il se frottait les yeux et sanglotait à voix haute._

_Un homme s'approcha derrière lui et souffla d'une voix douce :_

_- Cela va faire bientôt un an, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas toujours facile de cacher en permanence sa tristesse…_

_L'enfant tressaillit et se retourna alors que le 3° Hokage poursuivait, un vague sourire aux lèvres :_

_- … Je sais que d'ordinaire tu affiches toujours ta bonne humeur et que tu fais rire tes camarades… Ton professeur m'a parlé de toi._

_- …_

_Iruka le fixa, les joues baignées de larmes. Son expression n'exprimait que de la colère. L'Hokage perdit son sourire tout en restant silencieux. L'enfant céda enfin et cria de toutes ses forces, ses larmes redoublant :_

_- Je ne suis pas triste !! Pour un shinobi, c'est un honneur suprême de mourir en mission !! Mon père et ma mère ont sacrifié leur vie pour protéger le village du démon renard ! Ce sont des héros !! Je suis le fils de ces héros !! Je n'ai pas peur d'être seul !!_

_Sarutobi prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec tendresse et souffla d'une voix légèrement rauque par l'émotion :_

_- Ca suffit… Je sais que c'est la solitude qui te fait souffrir._

_- …!!_

_- Mais il ne faut pas que tu te crois tout seul…_

_Iruka resta muet de stupeur et fixa avec de grands yeux les arbres qui s'étendaient au-delà de la clairière, par-dessus l'épaule de son Hokage. Celui-ci se recula juste assez pour pouvoir fixer ce visage ravagé de larme et il déclara avec un sourire serein, les yeux clos :_

_- Les habitants du village caché de Konoha portent haut la flamme de la volonté._

_- La flamme de la volonté ? Souffla le gosse en s'essuyant les yeux._

_- La volonté de protéger notre village._

_- …_

_- Tant que cette volonté sera forte… Tous les habitants du village seront considérés comme les membres d'une même et grande famille. Dis-moi, Iruka, possèdes-tu la flamme en toi ?_

_Le garçon resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague puis il fixa la stèle où le nom de ses parents était gravé avec tous les autres. Inspirant un grand coup, il déclara d'un ton ferme :_

_- Oui !_

_L'Hokage eut un sourire amusé en le regardant avec un plaisir évident à le voir à nouveau déterminé et serein._

Kakashi resta silencieux, gardant étroitement contre lui son bien aimé. Son seul œil visible se posa alternativement sur Iruka et la stèle, lui arrachant un soupir à peine audible. Comment pouvait-il mériter un homme comme le jeune professeur ? Son regard se durcit un instant avant de s'adoucir. A quoi bon rester plongé dans ses vieux souvenirs ? Aujourd'hui, il avait pu sauver une personne lui étant cher en réagissant plus vite. Peut être que sa dette envers Obito était payée ? L'argenté releva le visage d'Iruka d'un geste doux tandis que de son autre main il abaissait son masque pour l'embrasser. Le brun contre lui parut surprit, mais rapidement le junin pu sentir des bras l'enlacer avec force. Le baiser resta cependant calme et quand il prit fin, les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux avant de se sourirent. Oui, ensemble ils pourraient espérer à oublier les douleurs du passer pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs… Kakashi perdit cependant son sourire pour fixer gravement son amour et souffla d'une voix basse afin de ne pas déranger les esprits en ces lieux :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en état de…

- C'est la pleine lune.

Surprit, l'épouvantail resta quelques secondes silencieux, fixant Iruka qui semblait un peu perdu, le regard troublé par une peur sourde. Lui caressant la joue, le junin l'embrassa sur la tempe, posant son front contre son torse seulement couvert du haut règlementaire de soie noire. Le dauphin soupira de bien être, se laissant envahir par la sensation de sécurité qu'il éprouvait chaque fois que son bien aimé le tenait ainsi. Inspirant un coup, il se lança enfin et murmura :

- Le démon renard à attaqué Konoha une nuit de pleine lune, il y a 12 ans… Elle était devenue rouge par le sang versé et les flammes qui montaient tellement haut. C'est idiot, mais depuis cet instant, je ne supporte pas les nuit de pleine lune.

Kakashi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pas besoin de poser plus de questions. Iruka avait perdu ses parents lors de cette attaque et il l'avait mal vécu, passant son temps à faire le pitre pour être reconnu sans pour autant parvenir à avoir des amis. L'argenté glissa une main sur la nuque de son petit brun et vint pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime. Et je ne veux plus que les pleines lunes soient porteuses d'un si mauvais souvenir.

- Tu es bête… Comment veux tu… ?! Kakashi… Repose moi !!

Ignorant les cris indignés de son amant, l'argenté s'esquiva sous le couvert des arbres et le porta jusqu'à une clairière. L'allongeant dans l'herbe, il se mit en tête de le déshabiller complètement, luttant avec un sourire contre un dauphin de plus en plus indigné.

- Je t'interdis de me mettre nu ! Ka-aaaaaaah…

Une main s'était enfin glissée entre les cuisses d'Iruka, le faisant rapidement gémir de plaisir. Le jeune homme voyait au dessus de lui une lune pleine et un ciel dégagé. Les émotions se mêlèrent, cette nuit là, dans son cœur : peur, tristesse, plaisir et ivresse. Au matin, Iruka se redressa sur un coude dans l'herbe, ignorant ses cheveux qui glissèrent sur son visage et fixa son amant encore endormit, un bras passé en travers de son ventre. Souriant avec tendresse, le dauphin fronça les sourcils en sentant une vague douleur dans ses reins. Kakashi l'avait fait sien toute la nuit, espaçant ces instants de pur plaisir par des séances de câlins. Soupirant, le jeune homme se rallongea, laissant le junin l'attirer à lui pour récupérer sa « peluche ». Caressant sa joue, Iruka se sentit serein pour la première fois en cette période du mois.

OWARI

**Foxy Moon :** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'à présent ! Un quatrième chapitre est en court de fabrication, il devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps avec un tournant phénoménale !! Revieeeeew !!


End file.
